


My Lucky Star

by original_donuts



Series: AAside Rarepair Week [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Alternate Universe, M/M, Star AU, ren is a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: Ever since Wataru was little, there was this one star he would see every night, shining brighter than the others, but realized he hasn’t seen it after moving to Hakodate.I hope I get to see it again soon…
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: AAside Rarepair Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: AU with WataRen!  
> I actually had this idea a while ago so rarepair week just gave me an excuse to actually write it

_~12 years ago~_

_*sniffle*_

_Wataru was outside of his house crying—his parents were arguing again. Whenever this happened Kenta would take him outside and distract him from the fighting, but unfortunately for him, tonight was not one of those nights—his brother was at a friend’s house._

_Wataru wiped his eyes before turning his attention to the sky to stargaze—something he and Kenta would do often—in an attempt to ignore the muffled sounds of shouting coming from behind him._

_“I wish Nii-san was here…”_

_Reminded of the fact that he was alone, Wataru’s eyes began to water._

_*sniffle*_

_He began to cry again until he noticed a bright light from the corner of his eye._

_“Huh?”_

_He turned his head towards the light and saw a star shining far brighter than the other stars in the night sky. Then, as if it was aware it was being stared at, it began twinkling._

_“Are you...trying to cheer me up?”_

_The star twinkled again, as if responding to him._

_Wataru wiped his eyes before laughing, his sadness from earlier gone. “Hehe! Thank you!”_

_The star twinkled back._

_“Nii-san isn’t here with me tonight, so I’m glad to see you!”_

_Wataru looked back at the star and smiled._

_“I guess that makes you my lucky star!”_

* * *

Wataru stepped out of Lucky Pierrot—a paper bag in one hand and a chicken burger in the other—and began making his way towards his apartment.

Wataru decided to stop by the fast food restaurant to grab dinner, no longer in the mood to cook after his shift at his part-time job. Unfortunately, he was informed that his food would be delayed due to a mix-up. Once his food finally arrived he was given another burger, free of charge, as an apology for making him wait and as thanks for his patience.

Wataru took a bite out of his burger before turning his attention upwards.

_Looks like the stars are out._

Wataru paused in his steps and began scanning the sky as if searching for something in particular. Eventually, he hung his head and sighed.

_As I thought, it’s not here…_

Once he began attending university in Hakodate, he realized he hadn't seen that bright star even once—which he thought was strange since it shouldn’t be too difficult to find.

_Maybe it’s only visible in Kushiro?_

If that was the case, he was disappointed—seeing that star never failed to cheer him up.

_I hope I get to see it again soon..._

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Wataru turned around and the first thing he saw were amethyst eyes peeking over his shoulder. He found himself staring at them for a bit before realizing that this person was in his personal space.

“Wah!” He jumped away from him. “You’re too close!”

Standing in front of Wataru was a boy around his age with messy, blue hair wearing a light blue scarf, a white, oversized sweater that turned blue as it approached the bottom of his sweater and sleeves, and dark blue pants tucked into brown boots.

He closed the distance between them and pointed at Wataru’s hand. “What is that?” he repeated.

“Huh?” Wataru looked down and realized he was referring to his burger. “Oh, um, Lucky Pierrot’s Chinese chicken burger?”

“I see!”

Wataru stared at him dumbfounded before looking down at the bag in his hand. “...I have another one if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

Wataru nodded and handed him the bag. The boy took the burger out and promptly unwrapped it before taking a bite.

“!”

His eyes sparkled and took another bite.

Wataru continued to eat his burger in silence as he watched the stranger practically inhale his. Once he was finished, Wataru continued walking back to his apartment, but after a while he felt like someone was following him. He turned around he saw the boy from earlier walking next to him.

Wataru stopped in his tracks. “Was there something you needed from me?”

He shook his head and smiled. “I just like being around you, Wataru.”

“...Have we met before?” Wataru asked, suspicion present in his voice.

“Hm?"

“I haven’t told you my name but you already knew what it was—and I’m certain this is the first time we’ve met.” 

“Oh, that’s because—”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Wataru interrupted, “what’s your name?”

“Oh, I don’t have one.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have one,” he repeated.

“Oh…”

Wataru stared at his feet, feeling ashamed for asking an insensitive question, even if he didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s why I want Wataru to give me one.”

Wataru jerked his head upwards. “Eh? Wouldn’t it be better to come up with one for yourself?”

He shook his head. “If it’s Wataru, I know you’ll give me a name that suits me.”

Wataru opened his mouth to protest, but was at a loss for words when the boy was practically giving him puppy eyes.

Wataru sighed. “...Alright.”

The boy’s eyes shone as he began to smile. Wataru found himself returning the smile before shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

_Now what would be a good name for him?_

Wataru then lifted his head up towards the sky. _Oh, it’s the Big Dipper._

_If I recall, there are seven stars that make up that constellation..._

“Hm?”

_Seven stars?_

He then looked around and saw a store with a drawing of a lotus on its sign.

With a name in mind, Wataru turned back to the boy with a smile.

“How does Nanahoshi Ren sound?”

* * *

“No...this won’t do...” 

Wataru sighed and put his pencil down. 

During practice that evening, Rio introduced a melody for a new song and asked Wataru to write the lyrics for it. Struck with a rush of inspiration, he agreed to the request and quickly wrote his ideas into his notebook. But right now, his problem is that he can’t find the right words to express his thoughts.

Wataru sighed again before walking towards his balcony.

_Maybe some fresh air will help clear my mind._

He slid the door open and shivered as he felt the cold air brush against him.

“Ah! Wataru!”

_That voice...could it be—?_

Wataru looked down and saw Ren waving to him from underneath his balcony.

“Ren? What are you doing—wait,” he paused and narrowed his eyes. “How do you know where I live?”

“I was waiting for you to come out of your room,” Ren answered, completely ignoring his other question. 

That...was somewhat concerning. “How long have you been out there?”

“Hmm…” Ren tapped a finger against his chin. “A few hours, maybe?”

“What!?”

“Ah, but you don't have to worry—I just got here.”

Ren turned back to the balcony and saw that Wataru was gone. “Wataru?” He called out, looking around. “Where did you go?”

“Are you crazy!?”

Ren felt something being placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Wataru putting a blanket around him with a frantic expression.

“If you’ve been here this entire time why didn’t you say anything!?”

Ren blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

Wataru collected himself and sighed. “Let’s just...get you inside so you can warm up,” he said, as he ushered him into his apartment.

As soon as they stepped inside Wataru went straight to the kitchen. “Wait here,” he said, gesturing towards the kitchen table, “I’ll make some hot chocolate.” Ren nodded and did just that.

Wataru began to boil the milk as his mind wandered back to their encounter the other day. He knows that’s the first time they’ve met, but he can’t help but feel like he knows Ren from somewhere...

He shook his head and turned his attention back onto the milk. “Nah, there’s no way.”

A few minutes later he walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. He placed a mug in front of Ren. “Here.”

Ren grabbed his drink and noticed the mountain of marshmallows on top.

“So.”

“Hm?”

“What brings you here?”

Ren stared at him for a bit before lifting his mug up to his lips. “I just wanted to see you again,” he answered before taking a sip. 

Wataru felt his cheeks heat up at the unexpected answer. “You can stay here for as long as you want,” he told him before going to his room.

He grabbed his notebook and returned to the kitchen and sat down in front of Ren before continuing to work on the lyrics. A comfortable silence fell between them with only the occasional sounds of Ren sipping his drink filling the air.

A few minutes pass. Wataru ruffled his hair, frustrated that the lyrics still aren’t coming out the way he wants them to. He sighed before deciding to give up for the night.

“♪~”

“Hm?”

Wataru looked up from his notebook and saw Ren staring down at his drink while humming the melody for Argonavis’s new song. 

Wataru was completely mesmerized by his voice—it felt gentle and soothing. As he continued listening to him, he could feel his frustration slowly fading away.

Ren eventually stopped humming, disappointing Wataru as he wanted to continue listening to him. Ren looked up from his drink, his eyes landing on Wataru’s notebook. “What’s that?”

“Ah, these are lyrics for Argonavis’s new song.”

Ren’s eyes sparkled. “Can I see?”

Wataru rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’d want to see them—they’re not that great.”

“Why is that?” Ren asked. “I’m sure they’re great.”

Wataru scoffed before turning away from him. “You’re just saying that. Besides, how good can they be if I can’t even find the right words to express all these thoughts in my head?”

“I think that’s okay.”

Wataru turned his head towards Ren, who was now standing next to him. “It’s always going to be difficult finding the right words to express your thoughts,” he said before sitting next to Wataru, “but as long as you’re able to convey your feelings, I think that’s what matters the most.”

_As long as I can convey my feelings..._

“Would you like some help?”

Wataru smiled and moved the notebook between them. “Sure,” he said before flipping to a new page, “did you have something in mind?”

Ren nodded before picking up a pencil to write down two words at the top of the page—

_Starry Line_

* * *

Wataru sighed as he stared at the view from the observatory on Mt. Hakodate. This was his last night here before moving to Tokyo to participate in the Live Royal Festival. Although he’s excited about the possibility of going pro and performing overseas, he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“Nervous?”

Wataru turned around and saw Ren standing next to him. 

He gave him a small smile before turning back to the view. “Yeah…”

After months of knowing Ren, Wataru was no longer surprised whenever he would appear out of nowhere. In fact, he actually found himself looking forward to their nightly meetups.

Silence fell between them as they stared at the view. After a while, Wataru decided to focus his attention upwards.

“You must really love stargazing,” Ren commented.

Wataru smiled. “Yeah. My brother used to take me out to stargaze whenever I was feeling down, so now, looking at the stars cheers me up.”

His smile was then replaced with a wistful expression. “But as much as I love looking at them from down here, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to see them up close…”

“Ah!” Ren exclaimed. “If that’s what you want, then I can do that!”

“Huh? What do you—?”

Wataru was interrupted mid-sentence when Ren grabbed his hands and started floating.

“...Huh?”

Before he knew it, Wataru was being pulled upwards.

“HUH!?”

He then looked down and immediately regretted his decision—Hakodate was starting to look like a tiny dot below them. 

Wataru screamed before grabbing onto Ren and tightening his grip around him. “DON’T YOU DARE LET ME GO!”

Ren chuckled before wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t worry—I got you.”

Wataru shut his eyes as they continued their ascent. 

_This is all a dream, right? Because there is NO WAY that Ren is floating and dragging me up with him. Yeah, that must be it—I’m sound asleep in my bed, just having a really weird dream—_

“You can open your eyes now!”

_Okay this isn’t a dream._

“No way.”

Ren pouted. “Please? Just trust me on this”

Eventually, Wataru slowly opened his eyes, deciding to place his trust in Ren.

“Wow…”

As soon as he opened his eyes, his breath was taken away. Around him were all the stars in the sky with the moon behind them illuminating their figures. Wataru reached a hand out before retracting it, remembering they were thousands of feet up in the air.

“How is it?” Ren asked. “Amazing right?”

“Yeah…”

Wataru began to look around with furrowed brows before sighing. “As I thought, it really isn’t here…”

“Hm?”

“Huh? Ah.” Realizing he said his thoughts out loud, Wataru continued talking. “There’s this star I used to look at every night, but once I entered university I haven’t seen it once, so I thought that since we’re up here, I might be able to see it…”

“...heh.”

“Eh?”

“Hahaha!”

Wataru stared at Ren, confused as he suddenly burst out in laughter. As Ren continued to laugh, the stars around them began to twinkle, as if laughing along with him. 

Eventually Ren calmed down. “I-I’m sorry,” he apologized, “but, you don’t have to worry about that anymore—I’ve been right by your side after all.”

Wataru blinked. “By my side…? What do you—”

His mind wandered back to the past few months and thought about how Ren somehow knew his name when they first met, how he knew where he lived, how he appears out of nowhere, and how he only sees him at night—not to mention he started showing up once he stopped seeing that star…

Wataru’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

“Are you…?”

Wataru stared at him for a few more seconds before bursting out in laughter. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner!?”

Ren’s expression softened as he listened to Wataru laugh.

The first time they met was when Ren saw Wataru crying. This wasn’t his first time seeing a human—especially a child—cry, but for some reason, seeing Wataru cry didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was because he was used to seeing him smile whenever he watched him and his brother stargaze? Whatever the reason was, he found himself wanting to comfort Wataru. So he sang—hoping for his voice to somehow reach him. 

“Ren.”

Wataru’s voice brought Ren out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“Huh?” Ren felt his cheeks heat up. “W-where is this coming from?”

“I just wanted to say it,” Wataru answered with a smile. “You’ve been watching over me this entire time, right?”

Ren stared at him for a bit before returning his smile. “Mhm.”

He then leaned his forehead against Wataru’s and whispered—

“That’s because I’m your lucky star.”


End file.
